unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Unfinished Map/Rank 4
} |1= } |map= Geography |name= Unfinished Map/Rank 4 |mapnfo1= port= Amsterdam; area= Norwegian Sea; nfo= The frozen valley, north of Bergen.; skillreq= Recognition, Geography: Rank 4; prereq= ; subseq= ; |mapnfo1acqr= |mapnfo2= port= Amsterdam, Lisbon, Calicut; area= The Arabian Sea; nfo= The island east of Aden.; skillreq= Recognition, Geography: Rank 4; prereq= ; subseq= ; |mapnfo2acqr= |mapnfo3= port= Athens; area= The Gulf of Panama; nfo= The peninsula west of Panama.; skillreq= Recognition, Geography: Rank 4; prereq= ; subseq= ; |mapnfo3acqr= |mapnfo4= port= Istanbul; area= The Gulf of Tehuantepec; nfo= A map that shows the sea region, east of Acapulco.; skillreq= Recognition, Geography: Rank 4; prereq= ; subseq= ; |mapnfo4acqr= |mapnfo5= port= Calicut; area= The Java Sea; nfo= The island east of Palembang.; skillreq= Recognition, Geography: Rank 4; prereq= ; subseq= ; |mapnfo5acqr= |mapnfo6= port= Calicut; area= The Java Sea; nfo= The sea northeast of Jakarta.; skillreq= Recognition, Geography: Rank 4; prereq= Island south east of Sumatera; subseq= ; |mapnfo6acqr= |mapnfo7= port= E Coast of Latin America; area= Cape Cod, Open Sea; nfo= The cape north-northeast of Nassau.; skillreq= Recognition, Geography: Rank 4; prereq= To the Continent's Interior; subseq= ; |mapnfo7acqr= |mapnfo8= port= E Coast of Latin America; area= Northwest Copiapo; nfo= Outside the gates of Copiapo.; skillreq= Recognition, Geography Rank4; prereq= ; subseq= ; |mapnfo8acqr= |mapnfo9= port= Southeast Asia; area= The Gulf of Guayaquil; nfo= A map that shows the location of the cape, north of Lambayeque.; skillreq= Recognition, Geography: Rank 4; prereq= ; subseq= ; |mapnfo9acqr= |mapnfo10= port= Southeast Asia; area= The Banda Sea; nfo= The sea east-southeast of the island where Dili is located.; skillreq= Recognition, Geography: Rank 4; prereq= Eastern tip of the archipelago; subseq= ; |mapnfo10acqr= |mapnfo11= port= Southeast Asia; area= South Australian Sea Basin; nfo= Northwest of Hobart. The peninsula at the southern edge of the continent.; skillreq= Recognition, Geography: Rank 4; prereq= ; subseq= The Spencer Gulf; |mapnfo11acqr= |mapnfo12= port= Southeast Asia; area= The Tasman Sea; nfo= The bay at the northern edge of the island where Wanganui is located.; skillreq= Recognition, Geography: Rank 4; prereq= Long white clouds; subseq= ; |mapnfo12acqr= |mapnfo13= port= Southeast Asia; area= The Gulf of Panama; nfo= The bay near the South America Northwest Coast.; skillreq= Recognition, Geography: Rank 4; prereq= ; subseq= ; |mapnfo13acqr= |mapnfo14= port= Hanyang; area= Eastern East Asia; nfo= On the sea southwest of Busan. Near the small island.; skillreq= Recognition, Geography: Rank 4; prereq= Island with Volcano; subseq= ; |mapnfo14acqr= |mapnfo15= port= Sakai; area= Eastern East Asia; nfo= On the sea north of Nagasaki.; skillreq= Recognition, Geography: Rank 4; prereq= ; subseq= ; |mapnfo15acqr= |mapnfo16= port= Anping; area= Eastern East Asia; nfo= On the sea northeast of Anping. Close to the shore.; skillreq= Recognition, Geography: Rank 4; prereq= ; subseq= ; |mapnfo16acqr= |mapnfo17= port= St. Petersburg; area= Ionian Sea; nfo= The coast area in the Ionian Sea. South of Naples.; skillreq= Recognition, Geography: Rank 4; prereq= ; subseq= ; |mapnfo17acqr= |mapnfo18= port= San Francisco; area= Hawaiian Coast; nfo= Northwest of Hawaii.; skillreq= Recognition, Geography, Rank 4; prereq= ; subseq= ; |mapnfo18acqr= }}